bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mk. V
The''' Bloons Empire's B Project Jet Bomber Mark V''' (or just Mk. V for short) is the secret boss of the 19xx Special Mission. It has 25000 HP/Max HP, moves as fast as a Yellow Bloon, and it doesn't spawn anything! It regains the camo status and all the abilities of the Mk. IV, but it can now regenerate 25 HP per second and also shoot I.G.B.M.s like the G.U.N. and it's also got a brand new abilities: *''Tesla Cannons:'' Shoot 4 lightnings to 4 nearest towers (each "cannon" can actually shoot 2 lightnings!) These lightnings deal 20HP damage each and can stun the affected towers for 5 seconds, can also break Level 1 Shield History (shown on Bloonopedia) *The Mk. V, codenamed "Reaper", was developed right after the G.U.N's first flight as an upgrade to the Mk. IV. *It's been developed totally in secret by Apopalypse Bloon. After he's seen the great power of the G.U.N. and the impressive speed of the T.U.R.B.O., he instantly thought of the crazy idea to combine all the stolen tech used to create the Mk. IV with the current bloons tech used for other weapons to fulfill his dream of the ultimate war machine. He then moved the Mk. IV to his basement, then secretly installed the G.U.N.'s cannon, the upgraded T.U.R.B.O. Plasmos thrusters, some RegMat shards and tesla guns he recently researched himself (which he's got the technology for that from a certain mysterious bloon god) to the Mk. IV, and thus the Mk. V was born. *A semi-blimp unknown to monkeys nor bloons, developed even more secretly than the Mk. IV, no one in the world was aware of that, until some Red Bloons reported that they've seen "something far more powerful than everything else they've seen". Some didn't believe them, the others ran around in chaos, remembering what they did to make the Mk. IV. The bloons empire has never been this chaotic from a rumor before! *It's also unknown when will Apopalypse Bloon deploy this, but the monkeys better be prepared... How to meet the Mk. V *First, you need to have all the silver badges or higher for all the tracks (ALL! That means you need to be at least Rank 100). *Then complete the 19xx mission. *Now replay the 19xx mission again, this time don't complete it, but leak the G.U.N. out when it has only less than 20% HP left. *Replay again and do the same for the Mk. IV (this time kill the G.U.N.!) *Now go to the Bloonopedia and drag the Mk. IV icon to the G.U.N. icon (or vice versa), then a blank Bloonopedia icon will show up. (Unlike all the other bloons, the Mk. V don't have a blank icon at the beginning, so you may not know about it at all even if you've unlocked every entries) *Now go to the Special Missions menu and you will see a small "S.P." button below the 19xx mission button. Click it. *Then you'll go to the 19xx mission again. This time, however, there's a small change. If you complete it up to the final boss round without any lives lost, then the Mk. IV will be replaced with the Mk. V. *Upon defeating the Mk. V, you will earn the "Stopping the Secret Project" medal, 250 AP, and 3000 MM. Trivia *It has all the references of the Mk. IV and the G.U.N. *The BGM is the same as the Mk. IV, too. * In Wacky's version of Bloons Super Monkey 3, this also appears as the hardest boss in the entire game, but it has different BGM. Category:Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Secrets Category:Immune Bloons Category:Capital Blimps Category:Semi-blimps Category:Conception Gallery Category:Attacking Bloons